Gaara's Home Life
by IGlompedYourRamen
Summary: Sakura always only get silence From Gaara, she thinks hes always actinf so cool. What hapens when her and the sister of the new kazekage get together and spy on him at his house? Insanity. oneshot! Really funny! lots of mistakes sorry! Gaasaku GaaraXSakur


**_Mwahah! i decided to write a short one-shot just for spite!! XDXD Really funny!! hope you enjoy!!_**

"..." Silence was all she got from the red-head. the small pink-haired girl turned around stomped away, unaware of the smirk forming on the Kazekages lips.

"Why is he always like that!! Hmpf. thinks he so cool." the pink-haired medic-nin stormed off to her apartment in Suna. She had been sent there with her old team-mate and bestfriend Naruto, and Sasuke , to help the suna hospital.  
She walked in and paced around in her living room, while the blonde stood in her kitchen eating ramen.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan..whats wrong?" Asked naruto, slurping down some noodles.

"Nothing, Gaara thinks hes so cool. he always so silent in public. If I only knew how he really acted.." she narrowed her eyes, thougts coming into her head of how the so-called 'KazeKage-sama' acted at his home.

"Do i smell mischeif?" Came a voice form behind Naruto.

Sakura jumped and Naruto fell off the counter, his ramen spilling onhis head.

"temari! Where did you come form!?" he creamed, at the sandy-blonde haired girl ho appeared out of nowhere.

"Well naruto, i think your a bit to immture for this but, When a mommy and daddy love eachother they-"

"No!! nevermind!!" he said jumping up and hiding behind the till thinking Sakura.

Temari smirked, "So Sakura-chan, What about my baby brother and what he does at home?.."

Sakura looked up to her, "Does he always act quiet and cool at your house?"

Temari looked dumbfounded, "i wouldnt know, es always locked up in his room..makes me wonder also.." she said, putting on a thoughtful face.

"Maybe..you could..spy on him?" Naruto suggested, picking a noodle from his hair nad eating it.

Sakura and temari looked up and shared a glance.

"So it comes down to us using our Secret-Ninja-spying-on-him-from-his-bedroom-window-technique hmm.." Exclaimed Temari with a smirk.

"Yes indeed..it does.."replied Sakura.

they both disspeared out the window leaving naruto alone to think about what he just did.

**3**

**2**

**1**

"Crap.." muttered the blond.

Temari and Sakura decided to go over there whe it was dinner time, seeing how Temari already told the boys she would be out for the evening.

It was getting dark as the sun set of the desert horizon, the sand blowing across the ground with silent breeze. There they sat outside the widows in trees. looking like stalkers.

"Its a shame we couldnt bring any cameras.." mumbles Temari, loking at her fan.

"Yeah..then we could post them all over the village.." snickered Sakura.

"Shh. the boys are home.."

The both peared into the window to see the boys entering the house.

"Awwman!! that was the most tireing day ever!!" Kankuro exclaimed stretching his arms high above his head and yawning.

"Hn. you didnt even do anything." stated the kazeKage himself walking to the kitchen.

"Hey man..Watching you and blinking cantake alot of a guy...But glad my day didnt go to waste, considering I got to look at Sakura-hime.." He said closing his eyes, as to remember.

"..When did you see her?" Gaara asked, with no uriosity in his voice what-so-ever.

"Today in the office. She dropped her clipboard and bent down to get it" Kankuro grinned.

"Perv. Dont talk like that." Gaara walked up the stairs to his room, Kankuro following.

"That perv! He is sooo going to get it tomarrow!" Sakura whispered harshly, her fist clenching.

"Sakura remember. mask yourchakra.." warned Temari.

Sakura listened and they silently moved up a window.

The light clicked on and kankuro stood there rubbing his puppets hair. They watched in beweilderment.

"its ok..now lets brush your pretty hair ok.." Cooed Kankuro tothe life-less puppet as he went to a drawr and pulled out a little pink hairbrush.

Sakura snorted as he started brushing his dolls hair. Temari just looked disgusted.

"Now now, I know oyu want to wear your lue dress, but i like the pink one better." he paused for a moment.

"Ofcourse i realize your a boy, silly willy. I. made. you." He cooed once more, pokeing the puppets nose for effect.

Sakuras eyes were burning with tears as Temari had to stiffle her giggles.

Kankuros voice went two octives higher, into a schreechy girls voice, "Oh kankuro!!" he twitched his finger makeing the puppet envolpe him intoa hug.

"I love you somuch!! your way better then gaara or Sasuke!!Oh so smexeh you are!!"

He went back to his regualr voice,"Why thankyou Sakura..You quiet cute yourself.."he lowered and highered his eyebrows at his puppet.

His voice wenthgigher, "Oh kankuro!! take me now!!" he twitched his finger makinghis puppet cling to him for dear life.

His own voice,"Well i would L-o-v-e too, but." he sighed.."Your just notmy type babe.Sorry...but ill give you a little gift, just because your a good sport."

Girls voice,"Really?.."

His voice "Yeah.." he leaned down towards the puppet and took out a jar of mayonaise.

"May I join you?" they both looked up to see..'Holy Crap! What is Shino doing here!?' they both thought at the same time.

"But ofcourse.." said Kankuro smirking as Shino took of his cloak to reveal lether pants and mesh shirt and a whip.

"Omg!! my eyes!!" whsipered Sakura, clawingher eyes out and jumping away fromhis window tothe next.

Temari followed, she was to stunned to speak.

"Hey..its Gaara..yes!" whispered Sakura, and evillaugh escaping her lips quietly.

They peared in on him.

He walked into his room looking both ways down the hall before quietly shutting his door. From there he went down the frame of his door, locking about thirty pad locks and his two door locks. his room was only lit with a single candle, the light only landing on the door and him.

"What in the world?.."Sakura watched him..

He quickly turned around and walked to the other side of the room. Quickly flicking on a light he turned around and raised his arms into the air and shouted, "Im Home my babies!!"

Sakura and Temari stared wide-eyed at all the plushies surrounding him.  
There were teddy bears, dogs, cats, and raccons. All over the place.

"I really wish i had that camera..' Sakura said speachless.

Temari only nodded, "Hes going into his bathroom!" she whispered.

The heard the water turn on and listened more carefully.

"Hes mybest friend, best of all best friends! Do you have a best friend too!!"

"is that..is that..Gaara?."Sakura slowly turned to the bathroom window that was cracked open.

"Dont..do it.." Warned Temari. Sakura didnt listen.

Slowly makeing her way over to the bathroom window she took a peak, in all the steam and bubbles she made out the red-heads figure in the bathtub.

"He tingles in my tummy! hes so yummy yummy! yeah you should get a best friend too! Your turn cookies!"

Sakuras green eyes widened as she stared at gaara holding up a beaten and battered old bear, and lowering his voice.

"A best friend, Hoo! HA! hooHA!" he flipped the bear around and made it fly through the air continueing with his song.

Gaara put bubbles in his hair and on his chest, looking like a girl, "Hello baby can i see you tongiht!?"

Sakura cheeks turned rd and she slowly climbed away form the window.

Temari patted her back, murmuring things like "Its ok..hes not crazy..I hope.." and "Dont worry..hes..just..special.."

Sakuras head shot up when she heard the bathroom door open.

The steam rushed out filling the room, they heard Gaaras voice within it.

"Cookies..I am in the mood..to.."

The squinted their eyes as the steam cleared. only to be almost knocked out of the tree.

There stood Gaara, most threatning man on the universe, the one man who can kill you in an instant, just by glareing! standing in a lfuffly pink robe, ontop of his bed.

"Dance." he finished, turning on his stereo.

The hamster song started playing, and he started jumping all around his room, off the walls and ceiling, dancing with his plushie then throwing them across the room.

Sakura and Temari both jumped back as he ran to the window suddenly opening his robe and flashing the poor people outside. yelling "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW SUNA!! YAHOO!!"

Temari turned to Sakura slowly to see her face bright red. She had been infront of the window.

They recovere to see Gaara running into his closet and then comeing back out in...cookie pjs.

He suddenly looked at the clock and threw his arms in the air and squealed, "Im missing OPRAH!!" he jumped over to his tv and turned it on eargerly.

After an hour of watching Gaara shout out to the tv, cry and throw a tamtrum when he couldnt find his "Special-oprah-watching-pillow" he finally settled down in his bed.

Sakura and Temari were already pale and speachless. The didnt even look at eachother. The fact that Gaara really acted like this, frightened them. Alot.

They juped when Gaara suddenly jumped up inhis bed using a broom near the door as a weapon and started fighting.

"Gah! how dare you try to steal my ship Jack sparrow!! Give me my skittles back before I send you over the rainbow!!"

All the sudden he just took out a hotdog and threw at his door.

"Mwahahahaha!! the flying meat shall prevail again!!"

They both looked horrified, THAT HOTDOG WENT THROUGH THE DOOR!!

He jumped down on the ground rolled under the bed.

They leaned into the window trying to hear him. All the heard was giggles and demented laughter coming form under his bed.

"IM GONNA EAT YOU!! MEOOOWWW!!"

"AHH-" Sakura scream was cut off by Temaris hand.

Gaara had appeared before them at the window wearing black goggles, fangs, cat ears, a cape and carrying a apple.

He bit into the apple and ran around into a wall.

"I dont think he can see us through those things.' Temari whispered, as she watched her brother lieing on the ground

Sakura nodded.

Gaara suddnly jumped back to his feet standing infront of the wall, "So! We meet again Yashimaru!!" he screamed, "Ill get you for takeing away my pinata!!" he kciked and punched the wall, knocking himself back a couple times as if he had been hit, finally he took the broom once again and smashed it into the floor. it went straght through.

"im gonna have to fix that.." Temari whispered, rubbing her temples.

"hes going to sleep.." Sakura stated, watching as Gaara crawled into his bed, cuddling up to his bear and falling asleep.

"I so wish we had proof!!" Sakura whispered loudly, watching the boy sleep.

"Maybe..if we get that bear.." Said Temari, smirking.

"Alright..lets go.." Sakura slowly opened the window and snuck in not makeing a sound.

The two walked around, avoiding plushies and holes. The eachstood on either side of his bed, watching him.

Temari notioned for Sakura to grab it, since she was closest to him. She couldnt help but blush at his sleeping form. He looked like and angel. She slowly moved the bear from Gaaras arms and threw it to Temari, then danced silently and cheered. They turned to leave when Sakura eyes widened. Gaaras hand had shot out and grabbed her wrist. Temari looked at her with wide teal eyes. Sakura couldnt move, she slowly turned around and looked at him, he was still asleep.

With a sudden jolt she was implanted in the bed right next to him. His arms encricled her waist, hugging her close to him,

He mumbled, "Sakura...you..smell so..pretty..yes i would..love some..coo..kii..s.."

Sakura looked at Temari with raised eyebrows. Temari came around and did the only thing she could think of.

She.

Poked.

Him.

Sakuras mouth opened as she gawked at Temari who was pokeing Gaara in the side. His arms tightened around Sakura, who blushed furiously. Then they released her and she jumped up and out the window. the ran all the to Sakuras apartment and rushed in and closed the door.

"Oh..my..god..."

"...omg.."

They both fell to the floor laughing thier heads of. They couldnt stop laughing until and hour later. that was when they noticed a pair of onxy and deep blue eyes on them.

Sakura shot up hiding the bear behind her, "hey.Sasuke-kun..Naruto.."

The two bys only raised an eyeborw at them and went back to playing thier video games.

Next morning

Sakura and Temari walked down the road to the KazeKage tower, smirks plastered on their faces. Gaaras bear was tucked neatly into Sakuras pouch.

They entered the building and Sakura went straight to his office., while Temari went to her duty as Secretary.

"Ohayo KazeKage-sama!!" Exclaimed Sakura.

Therewas nothing. no 'Hn.' No grunt, no 'shut up, nothing. Zero. nada. zilch.

She looked over to see him sitting at his desk, his head buried in his arms.

She frowned, "Gaara? Whats wrong?.." she slowly approached him and still got no answer.

She stood at his side, "Gaara?.."

He looked up at her, his face full of sadness, her heart sank, "Gaara..whats wrong?.."

He looked back down, and mumbled, "Some one stole somthing from me.."

Her heart skipped a beat, "O-oh..really.." her hand clutched her pouch.

"Yeah..it was really special..now..I..just.." he cut himself off.

"What..you just what?.."

"I wanna..die." he buried his face back in his arms.

"Gaara..im" she stopped suddenly. Did she hear right?..No couldnt have been. there was a light sobbing noise. Her wide green eyes loked down at the red-hair before her.

"Gaara..are you..crying?.." she asked amazed.

"No!" he screamed stubbornly.

"Gaara im sorry.." she knelt down on her kness and he looked at her, they were eye-to-eye now.

"im so sorry.. please dont cry.." she stated.

He smirked.

He.

Smirked.

In one second Sakura found herself pinned to the floor by the red-head, his body pressing against hers holding her down. She blushed deep red. His breath was right next to her ear.

"Next time you want to know somehting about me..you should just ask.." Her body shivered and in and instant he was off of her and across the roomholding his bear in his hand.

She stared at him.

"Oh and by the way..you do smell really pretty." he smirked and winked at her.

She got up and ran out the door as fast as she could.

Naruto and Sasuke came through the window, Naruto on the floor laughing his head off.

"I-I cant believe you..did that!! AHAHAHAHA!!"

Sasuke just smirked, "thats wa really good, but how did you get kankuro and Shino in on it too?"

Gaara stared at ihm, "I didnt."

All three of them went silent.

**_Hahaha! hope you liked it!! please review!XDXD_**


End file.
